


Магические напитки (и кое что ещё)

by penguin_in_glasses



Series: Malec missing scene [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Несколько драбблов и мини, объединенные сюжетом о том, как Магнус пытался воссоздать напитки из «Гарри Поттера».
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec missing scene [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/640316
Kudos: 6





	1. Firewhisky

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017 году на летнюю ФБ за команду fandom Shadowhunters 2017. Не было взято в основную и бонусную выкладки; найдено недавно среди черновиков и недописанных работ. Все реалии в работах на уровне вышедших на тот момент серий (сезон 2A полностью).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firewhisky - Огневиски.

Алека весь день одолевало какое-то подозрительное чувство, что по возвращении домой его ждёт что-то... такое.

Наверное, за прошедшие несколько лет он неплохо прокачал интуицию. Или же за всё время совместной жизни попросту успел привыкнуть к Магнусу и теперь знал его если не как облупленного, то весьма хорошо.

Едва Алек перешагнул порог дома, то понял, что предчувствие не подвело. Он сразу же осознал две вещи — царившую в лофте тишину и витавший в воздухе сильный запах алкоголя. Настолько сильный, словно осязаемый, как если бы вечеринка не прерывалась неделю, а выпивка лилась в буквальном смысле рекой. Но никаких вечеринок не было и в помине; утром, когда Алек, уходя, заглянул к Магнусу, маг сидел в своём импровизированном кабинете, по уши зарывшись сразу в два каких-то монструозных на вид манускрипта, успевая при этом поглядывать в третью книгу — самого обычного размера, с ни чем непримечательной обложкой. Тогда Алек, решив, что книжица в руке — это, видимо, словарь, тихонечко попрощался и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь после неопределённого мычания в ответ, переключаясь на мысли о предстоящем рейде. Действовать, вопреки обыкновению, предстояло в разгар дня, и установившаяся в Нью-Йорке летняя жара только добавляла проблем.

Сейчас, не зная, чего и в каком размахе ожидать, Алек осторожно миновал прихожую и замер.

Вся мебель и ковры были убраны. Совсем — все свободное пространство пола было освобождено и странно поблескивало, на паркете были вычерчены пентаграммы, странные знаки и руны, но не Сумеречных охотников. Откуда-то лились звуки волынки; наверное, зал был зачарован, и звуки за пределы очерченного пространства не выходили. Запах алкоголя здесь был ещё сильнее. Присев посмотреть на руны поближе, — вязь походила на кельтскую, — Алек коснулся пола и понял, почему тот так блестел.

Весь пол был залит чем-то. Судя по сильному характерному запаху — чем-то алкогольным. Периодические экскурсы в мир горячительных напитков от Магнуса не прошли даром, и Алек, поводив по полу пальцами и поднеся ладонь поближе, с трудом принюхался сквозь забивающий нос запах, и предположил, что это виски.

— Ты угадал.

Алек вздрогнул и поднял взгляд на Магнуса, который стоял в проеме балконной двери, привалившись к косяку. Кажется, свои мысли он озвучил вслух.

— Магнус? Что случилось?

— А, — махнул маг рукой, — давно хотел попробовать один ритуал, всё руки не доходили.

— Появился повод? — Алек выгнул бровь. Реакция по шкале «будь-готов-к-возможным-последствиям» от одного до десяти пока была всего на троечку, но расслабляться было рано.

— Ну да, — так же вяло ответил Магнус.

Он не смотрел на Алека, невидящим взглядом блуждая по стенам, явно если не расстроенный, то разочарованный результатом. Три пункта по шкале превратились пять. Общий бедлам в лофте, до сих пор неубранный — даже магией, — добавил ещё пункт, а при шести медлить было нельзя.

Алек встал, аккуратно, дабы не оскользнуться, прошёл по залитому полу и мягко притянул Магнуса в объятия. Тот охотно, но как-то устало поддался и прильнул к груди Алека.

Минуты тишины шли своим чередом, заунывно-задорные трели волынки умолкли, и только доносящиеся до последних этажей звуки никогда не спящего Нью-Йорка и шелест растений на балконе нарушали её. Магнус просто положил голову на плечо и чуть сильнее сжал руки на талии Алека, размеренно дыша и не произнося ни слова, и тот подстроился по его дыхание — теперь тихие вдохи и выдохи звучали в унисон.

Наконец, Алек решил нарушить их уютное безмолвие.

— А что должно было получиться? — негромко спросил он, не выпуская Магнуса из объятий.

— ..виски, — невнятно пробурчал маг, прослеживая носом черты руны уклонения на шее охотника.

— Что?

— Огневиски, — четче произнес Магнус. — О, Александр, мне даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы видеть твою очаровательную озадаченную морщинку меж бровей. Это был заказ клиента, хотя мне и самому было любопытно.

— Не понимаю. Это как если поджечь виски? Скажем, от спички?

— Что? Нет, это как в «Гарри Поттере».

— «Гарри Поттере»?

— Ты не читал? Там напиток такой есть. Представляешь, — смешок в шею скорее осязаем, чем слышен, — мой клиент оказался чертовым фанатом этой книженции, он у меня и сливочное пиво попросил.

Смешок и улыбка в голосе были хорошими знаками, поэтому Алек рискнул спросить:

— Что, не получилось?

— Как в «Гарри Поттере»? — Магнус критически осмотрел дело рук своих. — Сомневаюсь. А вот огневиски а-ля Магнус Бейн, — он развернулся в кольце рук Алека и вытянул правую руку вперёд, — можно устроить хоть сейчас.

После щелчка пальцами и пары пассов разлитый виски загорелся.

Зрелище ужасало и завораживало одновременно — магический, слишком синий для обычного огонь стелился по всему пространству, и только руны не давали ему перейти в полноценный пожар. На стоявших в дверях на балкон Алека и Магнуса дохнуло жаром, но Магнус снова сделал пасс руками, и побочных эффектов горения как не бывало.

Они любовались игрой пламени ещё пару минут, а потом Магнус, не изменяя себе, магией убрал весь царивший в помещении бедлам.

— К демонам безумных книжных фанатов. Пойдём отдыхать, Александр.


	2. Butterbeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butterbeer - Cливочное пиво.

Второй раз за неделю Алека одолевало какое-то подозрительное чувство, что по возвращении домой его ждёт что-то... такое.

Не опасное, не рутинное. Что-то волшебное. Впрочем, его бойфренд (Алек до сих пор не мог подобрать описание отношениям с Магнусом, потому что «сожитель» звучало не очень, «любовник» не отражало сути, а для «жениха» или «помолвленных» они кольцами не обменивались, поэтому приходилось использовать общее понятие) является — ни много ни мало — Верховным магом Бруклина, а значит, волшебства и магии в его жизни достаточно. Алек уже даже не удивлялся, когда по приходу домой обнаруживал последствия очередного заказа или того, что бы Магнус делал, для себя ли, или для своих заказчиков.

К предчувствию добавлялось то, что на этой неделе одним из клиентов Магнуса оказался фанат серии книг (или фильмов, кто его там разберёт) Джоан Роулинг «Гарри Поттер». Этот мечтатель заказал у мага огневиски — крепкий алкоголь, который употребляли в этом выдуманном мире. Попытка воссоздать напиток провалилась; Магнус расстроился, пусть и не сильно. По крайней мере, Алек тогда постарался поднять магу настроение.

В тот день Алека одолевало такое же подозрительное чувство, что и сейчас, поэтому он довольно спокойно, как ему казалось, закончил все свои дела в Институте, перепоручил кое-что другим и направился домой. А то, что он добрался до лофта гораздо раньше и быстрее обычного...

Что ж, он достаточно опытный Сумеречный охотник и просто использовал преимущество своего высокого роста — широко шагал.

И, стоило Алеку открыть входную дверь, по обыкновению не запертую, сразу стало понятно, что интуиция вновь его не подвела.

Как и пару дней назад, основное пространство лофта было освобождено от мебели. Однако в этот раз воздух в лофте был вполне свежим, все предметы интерьера просто теснились по стенам, а всевозможные столики и этажерки, ранее удачно расставленные, теперь хаотично стояли в центре зала, служа основой какой-то громоздкой конструкции. Конструкция эта состояла из огромного числа закреплённых на штативах и переходящих друг в друга трубок, колб и сосудов, и навевала мысли о лабораториях. В разных частях этого трубочного монстра что-то бурлило, бежало и кипело, крутилось и дымилось, в каждой части — на свой лад. С одного края к конструкции с помощью нескольких отрезков чего-то, больше похожего на толстый шланг, были подведены несколько непрозрачных металлических фляг, с другой стороны была выведена одна единственная тонкая трубка, с которой в поставленный мерный стакан капала неизвестная жидкость.

Магнус, задумчиво созерцавший этот оживающий кошмар химика, — такое тоже нельзя было исключать, и Алек на всякий случай отработанным жестом проверил, хорошо ли вынимается кинжал из голенища ботинка, — сидел метрах в трёх от него, спиной и немного боком ко входу. Кресло, в котором он расположился, было примечательным. Его обивка, а точнее, её цвет — тот самый синий оттенок, на счёт названия которого — перламутрово-опаловый, лазурно-голубой или тёмный циан, — являлся предметом их с Магнусом частых споров, страстных и горячих. Впрочем, именно из-за того, чем (и на каких поверхностях) заканчивались их споры, кресло до сих пор не поменяло цвет обивки и не отправилось куда-нибудь, а продолжало стоять в лофте.

Мысленно одёрнув себя от приятных воспоминаний, Алек сосредоточился на дальнейшем осмотре.

Полностью мага с текущей позиции было не разглядеть, но покоящийся на его плечах кипельно-белый лабораторный халат и защитные очки, примявшие яркие пряди в обычной шипастой укладке, Алек заметил сразу, как и тёмные тяжёлые ботинки на ногах. Он максимально бесшумно сделал пару шагов поближе, немного расслабившись, когда увидел полускрытые халатом привычные шелковую рубашку и узкие черные джинсы. Пусть нынешний образ Магнуса немного отличался от привычного — яркого и немного вычурного, — видеть, что его любимый не изменяет себе даже когда решает очередную «магическую задачку», было отчего-то до мурашек приятно.

Сегодняшняя ситуация не походила ни на одну из предыдущих, и на данный момент тянула по шкале балла на четыре. Алек решил действовать.

— Хэй, — перестав скрывать шаги и спокойно подойдя к креслу, объявил своё присутствие он и присел на подлокотник. Рука сама собой скользнула по спине мага и огладила плечо.

— Александр! — Магнус вынырнул из задумчивого созерцания. — Ты сегодня рано, — с улыбкой отметил он и потянулся за поцелуем.

Привычно чмокнув подставленные губы, Алек пробубнил: «Закончил на сегодня», нагло стянул защитные очки с головы Магнуса и уткнулся носом в макушку, зарывшись носом мягкие, несмотря на количество геля для укладки, пряди и немного навалившись на него. Магнус в ответ лишь мягко усмехнулся и начал поглаживать обнимающие его сильные руки.

— Над чем работаешь на этот раз? — спустя несколько минут уютной тишины, разбавленной бульканьем и шипением, спросил Алек.

— Сливочное пиво.

Алек отстранился и недоверчиво посмотрел на Магнуса. Магнус в ответ на него смотрел безмятежно, разве что чуть приподняв брови.

— Сливочное пиво, — произнёс Алек, и повторил ещё раз, будто пытаясь распробовать слово. — Пиво. Сливочное. Ладно, — кивнул он сам себе. — Это тот клиент-фанат?

— Ну, Александр, заказ-то никто не отменял, — немного снисходительно, будто объясняя ребенку, почему небо голубое, а трава зелёная, отозвался вновь продолживший свои наблюдения за процессом синтеза Магнус.

Непроизвольный разочарованный вздох Алек подавить не успел, как впрочем, часто в последнее время — наедине с Магнусом редко приходилось следить за выражением лица и эмоциями, просто не было необходимости в этом.

— Не дуйся, сладкий, думаю, что я на верном пути к завершению, — тут же отозвался маг, переводя на Алека всё своё внимание. — Или, погоди, ты же не?..

Алек разочарованно вздохнул ещё раз — теперь уже намеренно и более наиграно. Улыбка на губах Магнуса стала соблазняющей, а в глазах зажглись огоньки.

— Я действительно почти закончил, Александр, — даже голос стал глубже, мягче, в нём появились заманчивые, бархатные ноты. Магнус провёл рукой по шее Алека и зарылся рукой в волосы, легкими движениями массируя кожу. Охотник только послушно склонил голову и прикрыл глаза от такой нехитрой ласки. Магнус легко коснулся волос Алека ещё раз, провёл руками вниз по плечам и потянул его за собой, вставая.

— Давай попробуем, что получилось, и воспользуемся свободным временем, — предложил он, переливая в призванную чашку жидкость, что накапала из аппарата в подставленный мерный стаканчик. Алек принюхался — пахло чем-то сладким, осторожно отпил и скривился.

— Пиво в том баре было лучше. 

***

Часом позже Магнусу пришлось убрать с помощью магии свою импровизированную лабораторию, чтобы спешно приготовить то самое зелье на основе зубов оборотня.

— И всё же, иногда я ненавижу твоих клиентов, — сказал измученный тошнотой Алек, устало откидываясь на подушки. Магнус только покачал головой, ложась рядом на кровать, нежно поцеловал в лоб и поправил одеяло.

— Спи, Александр. Больше никаких книжных фанатов, обещаю.


	3. Pumpkin, not juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin, not juice - Тыква, не сок

Алек иногда ловил себя на мысли о том, что его интуиция явно дарована ему кем-то свыше за все его страдания. Конечно, по большей части она срабатывала не для предотвращения идиотских ситуаций (учитывая его окружение, они случались слишком быстро), но хотя бы в достаточной мере помогала в минимизации последствий.

Вот и сейчас, ведомый очередным предчувствием, Алек ворвался в кухню Нью-Йоркского института, только чтобы обнаружить гигантскую ярко-оранжевую тыкву на обеденном столе и свою сестру Изабель, с широкой улыбкой заносящую кухонный нож над овощем.

При этом у Иззи радостно горели глаза. Зрелище навевало ужас.

Нужно было немедленно спасать как неизвестно откуда взявшуюся тыкву, так и всех остальных жителей Института, для которых Иззи явно хотела что-то из этой самой тыквы приготовить.

Не то чтобы импровизация была сильной стороной Алека, но выбирать в данный момент не приходилось.

— Хэй, Из! — попробовал он отвлечь сестру.

— Да, старший братец, — обронила та, не сводя глаз со своих жертв и явно примериваясь, с какого бока начать разделку.

— Что это такое? — продолжил Алек.

— Это тыква.

Ответ звучал исчерпывающе, но отступать было нельзя — нож всё ещё зловеще блестел в руке.

— Тыква?

— Братец, — Изабель закатила глаза, но руку с ножом не опустила. В любой другой момент Алек бы гордился сестрой, но не сейчас. — Только не говори, что ты никогда не видел тыкву.

— Ээээ, — на ум ничего не шло, но вырвавшееся междометие — наполненное очень глубоким смыслом — оказалось как нельзя кстати: Иззи, наконец, посмотрела на брата.

— Серьёзно? — выражение скепсиса на её лице и интонация заставили бы усомниться даже в очевидном факте, что небо голубое, а трава зелёная.

Конечно, смотря в каком месте. И измерении. Но это уже детали.

Алеку сомневаться было нельзя, Алек был главой Института, Алек стоял в самом его сердце — кухне, а на кону были жизни подчинённых.

— Алек, — продолжала давить Изабель, — единственное твоё любимое блюдо — из тыквы. Тыквенные пирожки, помнишь?

Ещё бы он не помнил. Мариз нечасто баловала детей домашней едой, не то что пирожками или чем-то подобным. Но всё же несколько раз приготовила румяное угощение, и с тех пор пирожки с тыквой стали любимым блюдом Алека — просто потому что ассоциировались с ужином всей семьей за одним столом, смехом сестры, шутками брата и улыбками всегда таких серьезных и строгих родителей.

— Так что не изображай тут свалившегося с луны, — голос Изабель выдернул его из воспоминаний. Увидев выражение его лица, она отложила нож на стол, оставив его, тем не менее, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Уж я-то знаю, что ты знаешь, что такое тыква, хотя бы потому, что больше всех читал книжек. В чём дело?

Последний вопрос прозвучал с отлично знакомой Алеку интонацией — именно таким тоном, вкупе с полным любви и нежности взглядом, Из разговаривала с ним и Джейсом, когда братья приходили к сестре за советом, а та была готова ради них на всё.

Ангелы, как же он всё-таки любит свою сестру, со всеми её талантами. 

И не-талантами.

Так, несчастные жизни. Спасти и уберечь. 

— Я знаю, как выглядит тыква, Из. Мне нужна эта тыква.

Иззи только приподняла бровь.

— Алек, Хэллоуин через месяц, зачем тебе тыква?

Чёрт, и что теперь? Для чего может понадобиться Главе Института тыква за месяц до Хэллоуина?

Думай, Алек, думай.

— Магнус просил.

Осознание того, что он сказал, пришло уже после. Чтож, слова произнесены, деваться некуда. Остаётся надеяться, что Иззи не позвонит Магнусу из любопытства, и придумать, куда эту громадину деть.

Или как дотащить её до лофта.

— Магнус? Просил тыкву? 

— Для... клиента, — нашёлся Алек.

Отлично! Безболезненный и вполне похожий на правду вариант.

— Тыкву? Для клиента? — Алек кивнул, надеясь, что Изабель поведётся. — А он не мог её просто, скажем, призвать откуда-нибудь? — В голос сестры вернулся скепсис, но неожиданно она кивнула самой себе и махнула рукой. — Впрочем, не столь важно. Раз нужна — забирай, здесь есть ещё одна.

И открыла дверцу одного из крайних шкафов, демонстрируя округлый, насыщенно-оранжевый бок ещё одного плода.

Кажется, ему придётся тащить две огромных тыквы — вторая по размерам не уступала первой.

— Я заберу все, что есть, — неожиданно ослабевшим голосом произнес Алек.

Стоять — так до конца.

— Зачем клиенту Магнуса столько тыкв? — Подозрительно сощурилась Изабель. — Сказка про Золушку?

— Нет. «Гарри Поттер».

Тот книжный фанат подпортил им нервы — чего стоил только заказ на сливочное пиво, в результате выполнения которого Алек схлопотал расстройство желудка и несколько бесконечных часов, когда его мутило так, что любое сотрясение мозга отдыхает. Магнус тогда весь извелся и чуть не испепелил — буквально — клиента при следующей встрече.

После того случая Алек решил прочитать эту серию, пусть и не ушёл пока дальше третьей книги. Хорошо хоть сейчас эта история пришлась кстати.

Тем временем Иззи закрыла дверцу шкафа и принялась размышлять вслух, словно выискивая нестыковки в его истории.

— «Гарри Поттер»? История про мальчика-волшебника? Там были тыквы?

Чертов Саймон! Запретить бы ему общаться с сестрой. Алек был готов поставить свой лук, что это именно этот недовампир рассказал Иззи о литературе примитивных.

— Тыквенный сок, если быть точным. Он какой-то особенный, и клиент хочет получить именно такой, как в книгах, — Алек лихорадочно соображал. Не то чтобы он врал напропалую, но Изабель почему-то всегда ловила на выдумках именно его — приходилось действовать как какой-нибудь фейри: говорить правду, но мастерски умалчивать детали. Которые, между прочим, надо было ещё придумать! — Магнус сказал, что возможно, придётся особым способом выращивать тыквы, но решил попробовать сначала с уже, — он сделал неопределённый жест рукой, — ну, знаешь, готовых.

— Фантазии у простецов не отнять, — хмыкнула Иззи, убирая не пригодившийся (слава Ангелам!) нож в подставку. — Помочь тебе, большой исполнительный брат? — теперь ехидства в её голосе хватало на двух Джейсов.

— Нет, спасибо, — Алек попытался невозмутимо, а не лихорадочно достать телефон. — Я позвоню Магнусу, скажу что нашёл тыкву, и мы решим, как их убрать отсюда.

Изабель обошла стол и обняла брата.

— Передавай привет Магнусу, — отстранившись, попросила она, и получив в ответ кивок Алека, вышла из кухни.

Негромкий цокот её каблуков затих в коридорах.

Алек выдохнул, только сейчас поняв, что немного взмок от напряжения.

Он посмотрел на матово блестевшую боком тыкву, на свой телефон, потом ещё раз на тыкву.

Институт и жизни подчиненных были спасены.

Осталось объясниться Магнусу.


	4. Pumpkin juice (and appetizing buns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin juice (and appetizing buns) - Тыквенный сок (и аппетитные булочки)

Интуиция, дарованная Алеку свыше и прокачанная им за столько лет, предупреждала его о многом плохом и сомнительном, но не о приятном. К тому же, понятие «приятного» как у самого Алека, так и у его близких и друзей, было сложным и довольно специфическим (особенно у Джейса), и только немного «приятных» сюрпризов для него оставалось сюрпризами, по крайнем мере, в плане неожиданности.

Поэтому, когда вместо того, чтобы ответить, Магнус сбросил звонок и прислал сообщение «Я ближе, чем ты думаешь, сладкий», Алек озадаченно нахмурился. Перед ним всё ещё стояла проблема объяснить своему бойфренду, откуда взялись две гигантские тыквы и зачем им вообще эти овощи. Откладывать не стоило, но полученная смс сбивала с толку.

— Босс, — в дверях возник Радж.

Хорошо хоть на рабочий лад Алек теперь переключался быстро.

— Вас ожидает представитель магов в Совете. Его проводят в ваш кабинет.

— Магнус?

— Да, Магнус Бейн.

Или не очень быстро.

— Что-то случилось?

— Сказал, что будет обсуждать вопрос только с Вами, сэр. — В голосе Раджа слышалось едва заметное ехидство.

Алек растерянно посмотрел на экран телефона с пришедшей смс. Интуиция молчала, но тревога уже маячила на периферии сознания. Он нажал кнопку блокировки и убрал аппарат в карман.

— Идём.

В свой кабинет Алек едва ли не ворвался, не зная, чего ожидать, Радж маячил за его спиной и явно был готов достать клинок серафима. Но Магнус, неизменно блистающий и отлично выглядевший, всего лишь скромно сидел в кресле для посетителей, ожидая его прихода, и имел самый что ни на есть деловой вид. 

Катастрофой не пахло, интуиция по прежнему молчала. Стоило им войти, Магнус поднялся с места, оправил чёрный с серебром пиджак и подошел ближе, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

— Приятно видеть вас, мистер Лайтвуд.

— Взаимно, мистер Бейн.

Рукопожатие было крепким и долгим едва ли до неприличия. И то, как Магнус скользнул пальцами по руке Алека в мимолетной ласке, а также их очень многозначительные взгляды пристойности отнюдь не добавляли.

Радж — или всё ещё побаиваясь мага, или просто всё поняв, — тут же испарился.

Вообще идея разделить личную и деловую жизни хотя бы в Институте и на официальных приемах звучала вполне здраво. На деле проку от этого получалось не очень много, просто потому что все давно всё знали. Стоило только им увидеться в коридорах Нью-Йоркского Института, в воздухе сразу, как любила подначивать любимого брата Изабель, «начинали петь птички и пахло сексом».

Как-то раз Алек в ответ попытался съязвить:

— Сексом пахнет по-другому, Из.

На что сестра только хмыкнула и с широкой улыбкой и честным взглядом (впрочем, хитрости и ехидства в глазах было столько же, сколько и честности) спросила:

— Значит, у вас какие-то особенные кинки?

Джейс долго хохотал, Клэри смущенно хихикала в кулачок, Иззи всё так же широко улыбалась. Алек пыхтел от негодования, но так и не нашёлся с ответом, поэтому махнул рукой и ушёл от компании прочь. Вслед ему донеслись неразборчивая фраза, сказанная Изабель, и новый взрыв хохота.

А после того случая, когда однажды посреди ночи Алек явился на срочное собрание в рубашке, в которой накануне вечером Совет Нью-Йорка в полном составе и часть охотников видели Магнуса... Скажем так, сомневающихся не осталось.

— Кхм, Александр?

Кажется, он становится сентиментальным, раз так часто предается воспоминаниям. Стареет, что ли?

— Прости, — мотнул головой Алек, одновременно осматривая кабинет (понятливый Радж плотно прикрыл за собой дверь) и самого Магнуса (видимых ран или каких-либо отклонений не было). — Много мыслей в голове.

— И что же за думы довлеют над главой Нью-Йоркского института? — немного высокопарно произнес Магнус, делая полшага вперёд в личное пространство Алека.

Лайтвуд расслабился и сократил расстояние между ними до минимума. 

— Мне нужен ты и твои волшебные объятия, — заявил Алек и, вопреки своим же словам, сам обнял Магнуса. — И не имеет значения, зачем ты пришёл.

— Дорогой, но ты сам...

— Неважно, ты же понял суть, — перебивая, пробубнил Алек и вдохнул поглубже ставший родным запах сандала.

— Ладно, — Магнус обнял его в ответ, принялся поглаживать по спине. — Что повергло тебя в такое уныние? — продолжил он их маленькую игру.

— Моя сестра, — ответил Алек.

— Александр, твоя сестра — милейший человек, — заметил Магнус, хотя, судя по тону, не был сильно удивлён. — Что она успела учудить?

— Застал её на кухне в компании тыквы.

Магнус замер.

— Чтож, я соглашусь, что слова «тыква» и «кухня» в одном предложении с именем Изабель звучат достаточно пугающе. — Он чуть отстранился, не разрывая объятий. — Но благодаря тебе, мой храбрый нефилим, мы все в безопасности, не так ли?

— Да, я всех спас, — немного буднично кивнул в ответ Алек.

— Мой герой, — Магнус ласково провёл по его щеке ладонью, — заслуживает награды, — и нежно поцеловал.

Поцелуй был сладким, но недолгим; Алек ответил, но отстранился первым — для страсти было не время и не место.

— Магнус, — позвал Алек, как только поцелуй закончился, — мне нужно куда-то деть эти тыквы теперь. Они ещё и огромные.

— Они?

— Их две.

— Откуда в Институте за месяц до Хэллоуина две огромных тыквы? — изумился Магнус. — Вы Хэллоуин не то что не празднуете — ненавидите!

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — пожал плечами Алек. — Я просто спас несчастные овощи от Иззи и заодно половину Института как минимум от пищевого отравления.

— Нисколько не умаляю твоего подвига, мой дорогой Александр, и даже знаю, куда нам деть твои трофеи. Идём.

Портал открылся буквально за мгновение. Алек понадеялся, что понятливости Раджа хватит и на объяснение, куда запропастился их босс, подхватил со спинки своего стула пиджак и зашёл в портал следом за Магнусом.

***

— Не знал, что Рафаэль прекрасно готовит, — озвучил свои мысли Алек поздно вечером, когда он и Магнус вернулись домой после сытного ужина, что устроил им Рафаэль.

Магнус и Алек, конечно, помогали, но в целом все блюда (и даже тыквенный сок в качестве напитка) приготовил сам Сантьяго из тех двух тыкв, что доставила ему пара. Похоже, им повезло, что Глава Нью-Йоркского клана вампиров оказался в неплохом настроении. К ним даже присоединилась Катарина Лосс, и они все в итоге отлично провели время. Рафаэль вспоминал моменты из 80-х и 90-х годов прошлого века; Катарина безжалостно пересказала некоторые моменты приключений Магнуса в компании Рагнора и её самой в Перу. Алек смеялся до слёз, запомнил некоторые моменты на будущее и поделился историей про того самого клиента-фаната. 

— В этой стезе ученик превзошел своего учителя, — отозвался Магнус.

Алек уже знал, что Магнус относился к Рафаэлю едва ли не как к сыну, взяв того под своё крыло сразу после обращения в вампира, но эта деталь была для него новой.

— Ты начал учить его готовить? 

— Да. Поначалу просто чтобы чем-то занять, но ему очень понравилось.

— Поразительно, — выдохнул Алек.

— О, это ты обо мне? — игриво спросил Магнус.

За своими мыслями Алек не заметил, что они добрались до спальни, а Магнус скрылся в гардеробной и, судя по виднеющимся в дверном проеме частям тела, уже практически разделся.

— Нет, — прошептал Алек, — ты больше чем поразительный.

— Если ты что-то сказал, то я всё равно ничего не слышал, — отозвался Магнус. — Кстати, я попросил Рафаэля испечь нам булочки с тыквой из остатков. — Он появился на пороге гардеробной, в одном легком халате. — Знаю, что это твои любимые.

Пояс перехватывал халат у талии, но так небрежно, что шёлковая ткань больше открывала, чем прятала. От макияжа и украшений Магнус успел избавиться, только пара кулонов блестела на груди в приглушенном свете спальни.

У Алека в горле резко пересохло. И он поддался на столь откровенную провокацию — облизнулся, быстро стянул с себя рубашку, носки и брюки вместе с бельём, и плавно опустился в изножье кровати, чуть раздвигая ноги.

— Иди сюда, — с широкой улыбкой заявил он, — Сейчас мне хочется совсем других булочек.

_end._


End file.
